


Shapeshifting

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Lorictober [15]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Eight tries shapeshifting to look like one of the other Garde.
Series: Lorictober [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003
Kudos: 7





	Shapeshifting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this yesterday, but I didn't post it because I didn't think it was done and it wasn't exactly what I wanted to do. It just spun off the previous one.

Eight loved his powers, and after practicing with Nine, he had more questions about his powers. It was only in his room alone, that he tried shapeshifting to look like one of the other Garde. He tried Nine first. He puffed out his chest and strutted around like Nine, before pulling to mind what he looked like.

His body shifted. He hesitantly peeked in the mirror.

He was Nine.

He lost it a moment later. But the point was that he’d been able to do it, and he wondered how far it could go.


End file.
